eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4738 (31 October 2013)
Michael’s wired in anticipation for the day ahead. He throws up in the sink while a nervous Alice hovers. Janine reads Scarlett Little Red Riding Hood. Michael and Alice discuss their plot; Michael plans to make a date with Janine which she’ll never show up for. Joey’s relieved Alice has returned, and berates her for not contacting him. Michael buys two tickets from Alfie for the Vic’s Halloween Monsters Ball but Janine refuses to attend, despite Michaels pleas that he’s trying to make amends. Ostensibly downcast, Michael confides to Alfie and Roxy that Janine is getting worse. Despite this setback, Michael insists their plan will still go ahead, although Alice worries that it’s a sign not to go through with it. Michael soothes Alice - it’s all so they can be together with Scarlett. Michael presses the two pill bottles on Alice – she just needs to ring him when it’s over and claim she found Janine dead when she arrived to babysit. Alice heads to Janine’s and is reporting she wasn’t able to persuade Janine to go, just as Janine rings Michael, changes her mind about the party and arranges Alice to babysit. Michael’s jubilant. Alice is shaking as she sets off for Janine’s. Michael reassures her with a passionate kiss, suggesting that once Janine is dead they don’t have to run; they can stay in Walford with Scarlett – happily ever after. Once Alice leaves, Michael goads Joey. Joey can see why Derek used to beat Michael up and storms off clubbing. Michael attends the Vic’s party where he tells Alfie he’s meeting Janine. Alfie and Michael clear the air and Michael shakes Alfie’s hand – Alfie always was his favourite Moon. Roxy hopes Michael and Janine work things out. Meanwhile, Alice emerges from Janine’s house, leaving the front door ajar. In the Vic, Michael gets a panicked call from Alice and rushes across the Square to No. 23. He enters the darkened house and finds a distraught Alice upstairs in the bathroom, her hands and top stained with blood. Lucy gets a fright when Cindy leaves a gruesome Halloween mask in the fridge. Peter’s annoyed to find green slime on the door handle. Cindy’s keen to go to the Vic party but can’t go alone as Denise is going with Patrick and Lucy and Peter claim they’re busy. Lucy and Peter secretly plan to watch horror films with Abi, Lola and Jay and are desperate to get rid of Cindy. Cindy cottons on to their plans after finding their stash of beer and snacks. Lola lands Cindy a babysitting job to get her out of the way. During the film, Peter and Lola exchange flirty glances. Jay’s spooked by noises outside, Lucy’s sent to investigate. Everyone shrieks when Cindy bursts in, dressed as a ghoul, with Bella in tow. Triumphant, Cindy insists they can’t leave her out. When everyone heads to the Vic, Peter’s left to look after the girls, to Lola’s disappointment. Sadie’s bought a witches hat and gossips with Sharon about who to avoid at the Vic party. Later, Sadie’s downcast that her babysitter has cancelled and is grateful when Lola finds her a replacement – Cindy. At the party, Sadie’s self-conscious at first but ends up drinking green cocktails with a tipsy Denise, who reminisces about book club. With Dot’s charity money still missing, the football team starts to blame each other. A heavy hearted Danny is about to tell Dot when Billy produces the £4,000, claiming he found it in a football sock. Billy’s heralded as a hero by the team and presents Dot with the money. Privately, Danny warns Billy he knows he took the money. Credits Category:Episode Category:2013 Episodes